In one typical process for manufacturing circuit boards, TAB and ATAB modules are attached to the circuit board by way of melting solder. Typically, the solder is a solder paste. The solder is reflowed at the melting point to provide the connection. Unfortunately, reflow temperatures thermally stress the various heat sensitive modules and shorten the life span of the components. Eliminating a reflow step is desirable.
Moreover, modules that are conventionally connected to solder boards are not readily removed. If a defective module requires replacement, the solder must be reflowed which creates thermal stress on the board and other components. Furthermore, TABs and ATABs are usually flexible components and present additional difficulties when connecting them to the rigid circuit board. While cold welding has occasionally been employed, it frequently requires indium alloys at high pressures such as 2,000 to 6,000 psi. Cold welded indium alloys typically corrode at the weld junction. Indium is also difficult to plate smoothly in thin layers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to attach modules to a board without heat or indium and to be able to remove such modules without heat.